


And the winner is

by ahmunduhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cooking Show, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmunduhh/pseuds/ahmunduhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry goes on top chef and wins and somewhere along the way Louis appears</p>
<p>I suck at summarizing, and this is my first fic ahh lemme know your thoughts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the winner is

There he was standing between two others, to his left a women name Susan, who was in her 30's, and then Jeff on his right, a gut who was in his late 20's. Harry was the youngest of the three, being as he was only 19, but he'd made it this far so he must have been at least alright, right?

Paul stood up from where he had previously been standing, looking at the contestants in front of him he spoke, "welcome back chefs, for this final challenge we asked you to prepare for us the best vegetarian dish you could, but we also asked you to do it as fast as possible. The first one of you to finish has won immunity from being eliminated the first time around, so Susan, congratulations you will be in the top two, anyways let's bring out the first dish" he said before the returning to his chair.

A younger women then proceeded to bring plates to each of the judges, each plate holding the same amount and type of food, "Tell us about your dish, Jeff" she spoke softly from the left side of the judges table.

As Jeff began to speak each of the judges began to cut into his vegetable lasagna Jeff seemed nervous but still confident and Harry felt about the same. He felt no need to continue to listen to Jeff and started looking around the room, his eyes first landing on Susan beside him, she definitely looked more nervous then Harry felt, and he hoped he didn't look nearly as much of a wreck as she did. His eyes quickly looked back to the judges table, glaring at the plates that didn't have much on them, Harry himself began to feel hungry, although who wouldn't around noon? He may not have been a vegetarian but what Jeff made was getting to his stomach, his eyes the flicker downward, starring at his shoes instead. He was suddenly pull from his thoughts of 'what's for lunch?' When he heard Paul say "Harry?"

"Pardon?" Harry spoke, unsure of how long they'd been talking to him.

One of the judges, Sarah, chuckled at him for not listening before saying "I said tell us about what you made."

Harry wondered if they had eaten Susan's food and he'd not noticed but as it seemed he couldn't have zoned out that long. "Uhm, I made a pasta primavera" he started as Harry continued to talk the judges are his dish, each judge having a different, but good reaction. One of them turning to Paul and making a face that said 'wow that's really good' when Harry finished he desolately felt confident that he'd be in the top two. They thanked him and he went back to his thoughts and looking around the room as they brought out Sarah dish to be judged.

Harry wondered what the judges were thinking, well Paul really since he was the head chef and judge. Harry could always read the other judges, Sarah especially, she always finished the plate if she liked it and if she wasn't pleased she'd make a face before poking the food around her plate like a young child would. But Paul always ate with the same face and said nothing. Harry hoped that the guest judge, who was the owner of a vegetarian restaurant, liked his dish, because if he like the dish it would be featured at the restaurant.

Paul stood up in front of the table, looking at the three of them individually before telling them "thank you all, were going to take a few minutes to talk about this and call you back in, for now please go back to the kitchen"

They all walked back to the kitchen quietly, took their seats and waited for ten minutes, which to each felt like hours. Finally they call Jeff and Harry in. Susan had won immunity into the finial two.

This time Sarah and the guest judge, Kelli, stood, welcoming them back. Harry felt himself get more nervous as they spoke of the good and bad thing about their dishes. They eventually stopped speaking and sat allowing Paul to cut in.

"We loved both of your dishes, but the fact of the matter is one of you are leaving right now" Harry was sweating slightly now. He couldn't imagine having to go home, what would he tell his family? He went away for weeks and he'd been doing so good, how would he tell them that, he must be in the final competition. "Harry," Paul started oh good here it is he lo- "the judges loved your pasta primavera and were happy to say you will be staying with us in the top two, congratulations, you may go back to the kitchen" as he left he heard them talking to Jeff, asking him to pack up his things and reminding him that he is still a great chef.

Harry made it to the kitchen and Susan stood from her chair, "oh no, not you? They can't send you ho-" Harry cut in with a simple "they didn't" and hugged her, for someone who was upset about him leaving she didn't look relieved to see him stay. As they pulled apart Jeff walked in, and they both stood and gave their apologies, saying how much they would miss him and telling him to keep in touch. When he excited the three judges came into the kitchen to declare a winner.

Harry knew he was good, but he knew Susan was to and she was older, he felt nervous that they might pick her just so she could win the position as host for their new show, Let's get cookin'. Maybe they don't want Harry even if he's a better cook. Damn his mother for not having him sooner.

Finally the judges finished their rants and Paul began, starting in a similar way as before he said "we think you're both great chefs and we loved what you each presented to us today, but one of you must win" he waited a long moment before continuing, Susan reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, he wasn't comfortable with touching but he knew she needed support and he was the only option. He felt nervous as Paul spoke again "Susan, you are one of the best chefs we've had the pleasure of meeting but in you dish today we felt there were more problems we tasted then there was in Harry's, so unfortunately we're going to have to ask you to leave the kitchen."

Susan detached her hand from Harry's bringing them to her face to wipe her eyes, then walked out of the kitchen thanking them as she left. When it finally hit Harry like a hand to his face, he won!

"So congratulations again Mr.Styles, you're the winner of top chef! And the new host of Let's get cookin'!" As the excitement hit Harry he ran up to the judges wearing a goofy smile and thanking each of them with a hug!

He couldn't believe it, all his work paid off, he won! He couldn't wait to call his family to tell them!

~•~

It was his first day filming, he was nervous to say the least, but he still excited and ready to start hosting. It had been just over one month since he won top chef and they had been preparing him for the show telling him what recipes to learn and things to do, but today was the day. The day they started doing the actual cooking and he was ready.

Harry loved to cook more than anything, he'd always loved it. When he was younger he was always with his mum and sister in the kitchen, cooking dinner or for family events. As he grew older he started to cook for school events, while still cooking at home for family, he explored more and more recipes, loving each one more than the last. By the age of 16 Harry knew he wanted to be a chef. He watched cooking shows and competitions, top chef was always his favourite, he use to tell his mum that one day he'd be on that show and he'd win.

When he was finally 18 and old enough to enter to go on the show he did. It took them three seasons before they answered his request and he got on. To his surprise and all of the judges, he won and to be honest he was the best chef, dispite his young age.

So there he sat with two stylists standing around him, one for hair and the other applying his make-up, which he felt was extremely unneeded. In front of him was Paul looking down at his papers and reminding Harry of what he was cooking up today. "Got it?" He questioned. He nodded in response and as Paul was turning away her politely told the stylist he felt the make-up was done and she complied knowing that not many guys appreciated what she was there for.

One of the stage directors walked up to Harry. "We're going to start filming in five minutes, you ready?"

"Y-yeah" he answered slowly. Turning to both stylists he said a quick "thank you" and followed the stage director, Nick was his name, Harry thinks.

Nick showed him where everything in the kitchen was for what he thinks is the millionth time in the last week and then proceeded to show him where to stand when they started rolling.

Harry waited, a smile plastered to his face as the camera man spoke "5, 4, 3, 2" holding up one finger then pointing to Harry to begin.

~•~

It was the end of the day and after many different takes, doing different shots multiple times, Harry felt what they had gotten was good, great actually, but as he sat in Paul's office he began to feel otherwise.

"Harry, what we got today it was good, but" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"But...?" Harry asked

Paul cleared his throat. "But we felt that the show need more, I was talking to Nick and he thought maybe we should get you a co-host?" The last part seemed to be more like a question than a statement.

"Are you asking me if I'd mind?"

"I guess so."

"Oh my god are you kidding? I don't mind at all, I'm just happy to be here!" Harry laughed, as he did Paul joined in before saying "alright, good, were going to start looking at people tomorrow, with your help of course!" He smile and Harry laughed again and told him he'd see him in the morning, thanking him for considering his feelings toward this new plan and heading home.

~•~

When Harry woke the next morning he was dreading the co-host interviews. Yesterday he was totally on bored, and even a bit excited that he might make a new mate, but now was a different story.

You see last night Harry dreamed about having a co-host. That dream did not end well, in fact it was quite the opposite. See in this dream the co-host they choose for him was a rather annoying blonde girl who completely stole his lime light. By the end of the dream she was no longer the co-host, she was running the whole show and eventually they just told Harry that he was off the show. Harry didn't like this idea, not at all.

So as Harry's alarm went off, he groaned in response. Sadly for him that didn't shut the damn thing off. He actually had to get up, making him groan once more. Who needed to be up at seven am when interviews could happen at seven pm, or for that matter never.

He snatched his phone up off of his desk and turned the alarm off. Tossing it into the bed and heading for the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help him perk up. He hoped it would. He got to the bathroom and headed directly into the shower, nearly forgetting to rid himself of his tight fitting boxers. He stepped into the shower, turning the faucet and was then drenched in ice cold water, he groaned again, today was not going to be good.

~•~

"Ah, Harry you've made it! Perfect timing too because we've already got the interviewers waiting on us!" Paul exclaimed. he sounded way too happy about it and Harry almost told him that after a good nights rest he's realized this is a terrible idea. Then he thought maybe he could just ask Paul to be co-host? Instead though he just took a seat, saying "wonderful" in a not so excited tone.

The first interview was a older women, Harry immediately looked to Paul tell him 'nonononono' with his eyes but just to please the dear old women Paul took her in and "interviewed" her for a short time.

The next two were both women as well, one was a tall thin brunette named Eleanor and she looked to be about Harry's age. The other women looked to be in her early twenties, Lou, was her name. They were both lovely women really but after his dream Harry was intent on having a male co-host, someone fun, who Harry could connect with.

Then he walked in, Harry knew right away this was who he had to have. A boy who was maybe a year or two older than Harry walked in wearing bright red pants paired with a blue and white stripes shirt and the lad was sporting some suspenders, which Harry loved. Before he even sat down Harry perked up and said "you got the job"

Paul looked at him as if he was some mental patient who was having an episode.

"Harry we don't even know his name?" Paul spoke but before he could continue the blue eyed boy looked from Harry to Paul and said "The name's Louis, but I like his original plan!"

Harry chuckled and gave Paul a look that said 'ha I win' Paul rolled his eyes and asked Louis to sit.

"Got a resume, Louis?" Paul asked and Louis looked down for a second and then back up feeling the blood rush to his face as he spoke "actually it- I mean.. I forgot it, but I could answer any questions you may have! I know myself quite well by now and I have a very good memory so I remember everything that piece of paper said!"

Harry felt himself grinning at the boy, he couldn't help that Louis was funny. Harry wanted- no needed him to be his co-host, he could defiantly see himself getting on with this boy easily. 

Paul grabbed a piece of paper and said "let's start with a full name and birth date"

"Louis William Tomlinson, 24th of December, 1991, that makes me 21 and that means I can drink even in America!" He said matter-of-factly. Harry liked him. He definitely had a look for television and he had such a wonderful voice and although he'd only known Louis for about 5 minutes he could sense that he was extremely amusing.

Harry made sure to keep Louis with them as long as he could and the interview lasted them 1 hour and 17 minutes exactly.

As Louis stood to leave Harry rose to shake his hand and told him they'd be in touch. Louis then turned and left the room, but only for a moment. He quickly realized that they wouldn't be in touch if they didn't have his number or email.

"Paul we have to! He's the on-" Harry start but didn't finish one he noted that Louis was back

"Sorry, its just that I want this job and I can't very well get it if you can't contact me" so Louis turned the paper in front of them around and wrote his email, number and 'CALL ME ;)' before turning to once again exit.

Harry laughed as he looked down at the paper and then back to Paul "if he's not then one I film with then I'm not sure I'll want to film anymore" Harry stated, putting his foot down. And that's all it took for Paul to cave in.

"We'll give him a chance then" and that was it.

Still they had one more interview before they could make the final call, but really they both knew it was just a waste of time.

One hour after Louis left they were giving him a call.

~•~

Louis left the interview feeling very confident that, even though he had no idea how to even make a good piece of toast, he was going to land this job. As he walked into the door he yelled "nailed it!" To his mate, Liam, who was currently watching some telly. Liam is his best friend and although he didn't live with him he often stayed in his flat to get away from the feeling he got whenever he slept in his own bed at his own flat.

"You can't possibly know already?" Liam questioned Louis' excitement. Liam knew that Lou had a tendency to overanalyze how good or bad things actually went.

"Come on Li, were you doubting that I wouldn't get the job?" Louis sat down to talk with his friend more.

"Well I figured since you didn't even have a resume for them they couldn't possibly take you seriously." He shrugged, picking up and waving the resume in Louis face.

Louis only swatted at his friend laughing to himself before saying "Liam, mate, you have no idea.. They loved me! I walked in and the host for the show told me I was hired! It doesn't get more clear than that"

Liam didn't know whether what he was stating was true or not but he gave his friend the benefit of the doubt and smiled in his direction about to congratulate him before the older boys phone rang.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, "oooh an unknown number! My favourite!" Then he swiped the screen answering the phone "hello?" He said in a very deep and ridiculous voice.

"Oh sorry I must have the wrong number?" He heard harry say sound a bit disappointed and then Lou realized this wasn't just a prank call. It was Harry.

"No, no sorry - oh my gosh, I- I just didn't know the number and I always like to have a bit of fun with random callers! Sorry" he ranted

"No need to apologize! I was just calling to let you know you got the job and we were kind of wondering when you'd be free to start going over how things around the studio work?"

Louis then stuck his tongue out at Liam in victory over the job, and wow they didn't wait too long to get in touch with him! He definitely was feeling good. "I'm free tomorrow, if that works?"

"Yes, perfect! See you then!" Harry sounded thrilled to be working with Louis, which was a big boost of self confidence for the inexperienced cook. 

"Brilliant!" Was all Lou managed before quickly hanging up and doing his victory dance, obnoxiously in Liam's face. While sing songing 'I told you so.'

~•~

It was 6:30am and Louis' alarm was blaring but he paid it no mind, unfortunately for him though it bothered Liam.

Liam being in the next room over started banging on the wall screaming to Louis "oi! turn that bloody thing off before I come in there and break it to pieces!"

Thankfully that woke Lou. "Yeah, yeah, just go back to sleep princess!" Louis then got up from his bed, stretching his back before standing and walking sleepily out to his car to drive back to his flat.

~•~

Louis got out of his car, more alert now, and walked up the stairs to get to his room. As soon as he got there, closed the door behind him and locked it he started to strip down while heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Once he emerged from the shower Louis walked to his room and gathered some clothes to wear, wanting to look rather stunning for the beautiful boy he met yesterday.

As he stood in front of his closet he wondered what style Harry would prefer. But his mind became filled with gorgeous green eyes, a loud - yet adorable laugh, and a grin that spread across the perfectly sculpted face, causing two dimples to form, deep enough that you would think there were holes, in his face. He almost forgot that he was standing practically naked in his room but his thoughts eventually went back to his clothes as he felt himself pulling a shirt over his head. He hoped that his outfit would get the younger boys approval. After tugging his pants and shoes on he grabbed his phone and keys and all but ran out the door.

As Louis started to drive to the studio he realized how nervous he was. He knew they weren't going to be filming anything today but he still was nervous they would find out that he can't cook. He kept trying to tell himself that he'd be more of someone to get things for the real cook, Harry, and crack lots of jokes for the audience. But still he couldn't calm the butterflies in his stomach.

He went to turn into the parking lot at the same time as someone coming from the opposite direction, allowing them to pull in first. The person in the other car waved at him but he simply couldn't make out their face through the tint of their window, still he waved back.

Once he pulled into a parking space he shut his car of and subconsciously gave himself a prep talk while taking deep breaths, hoping to get less nervous. But then a minute later there was a knock on his window and he jumped. As he turned to see who it was he began to thank whatever greater power there was that made it so he didn't scream because as he looked up there was a tall boy with crazy curly hair looking at him. Harry was wearing the biggest grin that Louis had ever seen, it made Louis smile back at him and his nerves seemed to disappear. He opened the car door and Harry's voice came flowing into his ears.

"Hey Lou!" He smiled at the nickname. "Ready to learn?"

"As ready as I'll ever be! I just hope you can keep up with me, I'm very wild!" Louis turned to give him a wink as they walked into the building.

Louis was here yesterday but he didn't really take it all in like he was now. Yesterday he came here without thinking he was really going to land the job but now he had and he needed to take in the whole place. He couldn't understand what made Harry think he was the perfect one, and so quickly? He had barely made it into the interview room before Harry insisted he get the job. Louis saw some of the other interviewers and there was a couple of really pretty girls who were around his age. He just didn't know why Harry wouldn't pick them instead. He started to let his mind calm down and just take in the area, when he turned he saw Harry he noticed that Harry's lips were moving, of course then he started to think about what it'd be like to kiss those big pink lips. Until Harry saw that he was starting at his mouth.

He stopped talking, thinking maybe that would pull him from his thoughts. It didn't so then he tried a different tactic. "Lou? You in there?" He said knocking on the older boy's head. (And noting that his hair was very soft) Louis broke out if his trance and felt the blood rush to his face, turning him a bright shade of red. "Sorry" he mumbled, making him blush more because his embarrassment was obvious.

Harry shot him a big smile "no worries, you're not the only person who gets lost in thought"

'Yeah, but I'm probably the only one thinking about us snogging' he thought but figured that wouldn't be a good answer, settling he said "touche"

Louis was glad that Paul choose that moment to walk up. "Alright boys let's get down to business! Louis here has to catch up on every thing you learned in the last month by Friday so we've got our work cut out for us."

So they walked over to the kitchen and Louis started his training.

~•~

By the end if the day Louis was exhausted and but very glad that they didn't make him cook. When Paul told them they could leave her felt himself perk up though. And he thought he saw Harry smile too.

Shortly after Paul stops talking he walks away and Harry turns to him. "Shall we go then?" He gestures towards the door. Louis walks out of the kitchen in response, he begins to feel sad once he remembers that he isn't going to a flat that will be filled with bouncy curls, big grins and wonderful laughter. He was going to a flat with no one to talk to our cuddle up with at night. He'd never realized before how much he needed a roommate but in that moment looking at Harry he knew even if he had one they would be the right one, because they wouldn't be Harry.

They walked silently to the parking lot and over to Louis' car, both of them thinking of each other and blushing.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Louis said

Harry nodded before he seemed to have realized something. "Oh let me.." He trailed off and grabbed something from his pocket, which Lou figured out was a pen, he chuckled because not many teenage boys carried pens with them at all times. But then he grabbed Louis arm and started to scribble. When he finished he put Lou's arm down and said "bye!" Before running off.

Louis laughed and unlocked his car before looking down at his arm to see a phone number and "CALL ME ;)" written just like he had done before. He smiled and started the car before driving to his home.

~•~

A week had flown by and it was now Sunday night, Louis was in lying in bed when he remembered that they were going to start filming tomorrow. They're making something Louis can't remember, but knows he can't make, but Paul informed him that he would being doing much cooking but at times Harry would need some help. Sadly he knew he would be much help. So while in bed he started to feel nervous again.

To calm his nerves this time he grabbed his phone from the table and texted Harry.

'I've never been filmed for TV before.. Kinda nervous :p'

It wasn't but a minute before his phone lite up and made a small beep to tell him that he got a message.

'Don't worry, you just have to pretend they aren't watching you, it'll be easy I promise!'

'Yeah..' He typed and sent off. But before he got an answer he sent another.

'Can I tell you something?'

'Course, anything' The response came quick.

Louis didn't text him back right away. And Harry began to worry. 'Lou?' He sent him after a bit. It not like Louis was admitting to doing anything horrible or telling Harry he had a crush on him. But he was still nervous Harry wouldn't want him to be on the show a anymore.

He quickly typed 'I can't cook' and sent it off before he could rethink it.

'Hahaha! Are you serious??' Harry thought it was funny? Or maybe he thought it was a joke? Louis didn't know.

'What? Yeah, why would I joke about that! I really can't cook.. Not even a frozen meal'

'Oh wow you're serious.. It doesn't matter Lou, you can just get me things and be loud and funny guy that you are! Like my own assistant!'

Louis smiled he was glad that Harry didn't care but he still worried about Paul finding out.

'Will Paul care?'

'We won't let him find out! Just follow my lead tomorrow, got it?'

'Got it!' He sent off before sliding his phone back on the nightstand and nodding off to sleep.

~•~

Harry didn't sleep much that night. All he could think about was Louis and how much he'd wished he could be cuddling up to Louis that night. How nice it sounded to be waking up to those beautiful blue eyes. But he woke up cold, tired and alone instead. He then realized that his flat was not a suitable place to stay. Really it was a shithole. He'd just moved here and it was the first place he came across. He wondered if Louis needed a flatmate.

He sighed and got out of bed to hop in the shower. The shower wasn't very appealing but neither was the idea of having Louis think he didn't shower.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking of the older boy, wondering what Louis was thinking about last Monday when he caught Louis staring at his lips. He wondered if Louis wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted. All week he figured he must have just been thinking but in this moment Harry let himself think that Louis wanted to kiss him. It was a nice thought and it made Harry grin as he finished up in the shower. By the end of it he'd convinced himself that he would ask Louis if he needed a flatmate. He promised himself he'd do it by the end of the day, in the back of his mind he felt that he probably wouldn't though.

He continued to think as he got dressed, had a bite to eat and headed out the door. He was starting to feel like a love sick teenage girl by the time he got in the car and drove to the studio.

~•~

Louis was waiting in his car when he saw Harry pull in. He instantly smiled, big enough to hurt his cheeks, and turned off his car to go say hey. They both got out of their cars and went towards each other.

Harry smiled wide and felt himself blush. "Hey Lou! How'd ya sleep?" He questioned

"Eh alright, had to fight down my nerves all night though, on the bright side I dreamt of learning how to cook! To bad I can't actually learn" he made a face and they turned to walk inside.

"Don't worry I'll teach ya!"

"Oh Haz.. I don't think you understand.. I hate to say it but I'm unteachable"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, Louis smiled at how adorable his face had become. "Nobody is unteachable.. " he stated emphasizing 'unteachable' with air quotes.

Louis chuckled "seriously I am. I tried to cook my mate breakfast once and sent off the fire alarm by burning toast, it was quite funny actually"

"At least nothing was actually on fire! But I didn't know you lived with anyone.." He slipped the second part in as casually as he could.

"Actually I don't, I live alone but I sleep at my mate, Liam's house sometimes because I hate living alone..." He trailed off while biting his lip. He felt like he was offering Harry to stay with him, he wasn't of course but he liked the idea. Harry was so fun and always made Louis smile and laugh and he just felt great around him. But he didn't want Harry to feel weird.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I hate where I live and being alone makes it ten times worse."

"Awe Harry it can't be too bad?"

"Yeah it is. I've been looking for new places but I can't afford much right now."

Louis thought maybe Harry wanted to stay with him? He obviously wanted to get out of his place, right? He decided that was the case and thought he should offer up his spare room, he definitely wouldn't mind it. "Hey you could live with me? I have a spare room and I wouldn't mind filling it! I mean I know we just met a week ago but why not, ya know?"

He pretended to think about it but he couldn't hold in his smile for more than a minute "you serious?" Was all he could say

"Of course! I mean we get on so well and we could prepare for the show and you could try to teach me to cook and there's already a bed there!"

"Well then I'd love to! You mind if I come see the place tonight? Just wanna make sure I like it" he said with a wink before sitting in their respective chairs for hair and make-up.

Harry started to think about what the pace looked like, probably had brought coloured walls and furniture, cause Louis wears bright clothes and it's just very happy. He knew he'd want to live there, for two reasons, one, nothing could be worse than his flat and, two, he really liked Louis. He thought he was a great guy, funny and very cute and just loveable. He knew he'd love the flat and he'd love to wake up to a sleepy looking Lou. Maybe sometime he could make Louis breakfast in bed and after they eat he could snuggle up with him and nod off before they had to get ready for their day. But Harry also knew he was getting ahead of himself.

Nick, the stage director, took that moment to come over and get them to begin filming. It was Harry's second first day of filming but he knew this one would be great because Louis was with him and he was going to hang out with Louis later and see his new flat and everything was going to be great. But still it was Louis real first day and he looked pretty nervous. Nick didn't seem to notice this though. "Alright Lewis, yo-" he started.

Louis and Harry both cut him off by correcting him, "Lou-ie" then half smiled at each other for speaking at the same moment.

"Okay then LouIE, you start here and Harry you stand on the left of him." They got in their positions and waited for nick to talk behind the camera. Once behind it he began "okay second times a charm! In 5, 4, 3." He held up two fingers, then shortly after one and pointed in their direction. In that moment they both smiled real big and Harry started.

"Hello and welcome! Today were cooking chicken and steak wraps made with home made honey mustard dressing! I'm Harry..." he strapped.

Louis then picked it back up "I'm Louis! So let's get cookin'!"

They then began to cook the chicken/steak wraps, Harry doing most of the work while Louis stood around and cracked jokes here and there. A couple of times the people of stage laughing and they had to stop filming to get it together. Everyone agreed that they were a perfect match for the show.

It wasn't until they were make the dressing that there was a problem.

"Alright so Louis I'm going to pour the oil into the bowl while you whisk it" he said, handing Louis the whisk.

He held it for a moment but right before Harry began to pour Louis blurted out "how do you whisk?" Harry chuckled, trying to play it off as a joke but Paul must have noticed he was serious. "Cut!" He yelled.

They stopped rolling and Paul walked onto the stage. "What do you mean 'how do you wish?' That's a basic step in cooking." Louis then remembered Paul didn't know he couldn't cook. His face became a light shade of pink.

"I was kidding" he said, but he didn't convince Paul.

"Show me then"

Louis swallowed hard and picked up the whisk. But Harry stopped him. "Don't Lou" he looked up to Paul "look he doesn't know how to. He can't cook but who cares, right?"

"Not right! How can you run a cooking show without a cook?!"

"I can cook? He just makes me look good, you know? I mean this whole time it's been great he makes great jokes and helps me get things I need and I'll be teaching someone to cook so it can help the audience! Right?"

Paul didn't answer right away and Louis felt himself getting smaller.

"Right?!" Harry repeated, louder this time. Getting Paul's attention this time.

"Yeah I guess but work on him! Not just here at the studio. He needs to learn these things and fast!" Harry smiled knowing now he'd have to see Louis outside if work.

"Got it!" They both said happily in unison, it seemed to be becoming a habit.

Harry then reached to grab the utensil from his hands but ended up getting his hand instead, they both blushed as Harry thought him how to use the tool.

The rest of the filming went by rather quickly and it was fun, they even saw Paul smile a few times at their playfulness.

~•~

Once they were leaving they both fell silent until they were at Harry's car.

"Alright, you coming now or later?"

Harry shot Louis a smile, "I'll just follow you now, I'd probably get lost on my own." He admitted.

Louis smiled in return and walked off waving in Harry's direction.

The drive over to Louis' was quick, ten minutes at most, but felt like hours for both of them. All they could think about was each other and being able to wake up and see one another. They saw each other everyday but it seemed like a dream to be living in the same flat. To be able to say goodnight face to face or cuddle up with one another on the couch and watch a movie then maybe fall asleep there in each other arms.

Louis was a bit nervous. He didn't know if Harry even had any sort of feelings towards him. And he liked Harry not only romantically but as a mate. He didn't want to get his feelings out there then find out Harry's straight and lose him as a friend.

Harry was anxious. Harry had a feeling from the start that Louis was gay or at least bisexual. But if he was wrong about that he didn't want to screw anything up.

They both wanted each other but didn't know how to put it out there, surely living together would help them understand how they each felt, right?

They arrive at Louis, and soon to be Harry's, flat both feeling shy and staying quite as they made their way in.

Harry immediately loves the place because it practically screamed Louis. It matched Louis' style perfectly. The living room area was painted with two walls bright red, opposite of each other, and the other one was blue. He had a black couch, and they had blue and red pillows. There was a TV across from the sofa and a desk holding a laptop with what looked to be a calendar under it. The kitchen and dining area was a decent size there was an island in the middle of the room with three bar stools on one side of it. The other side had a built in stove. To the left of the island was a refrigerator, followed by counter space, a sink, with a window above it, and more counter. On the right side counter was a microwave.

Harry was blow away by his nice the place was for just being a small flat, then he wondered how Louis was affording it. Before his brain caught up with his mouth he blurted out "how can you live here?"

"What? It's that bad?" Louis sounded disappointed

"No, no, no, it's so nice is all I mean, it must cost a pretty decent amount..."

Louis smiled and said "my grandma passed away when I was 18, she had bought this place before and paid it off, anyway she left it to me and all I have to pay is utilities."

"Wow she must of been pretty great.. I'm sorry about that though." Was all Harry could muster up before walking down the hall to see his room.

The first door he opened was a bathroom which looked nice but was nothing extraordinary. Then he went to open the next door but Louis cut him off.

"This would be my room, you're welcome to look but it's hardly much to see, your room, if you choose, would be here" he walked down the hall a bit and on the other side.

Harry looked at Louis and smiled before opening the door to see his room. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Louis was being much to modest when he choose the words 'not much to see' because as the door opened he was faced with a mural. The wall across from where he stood was painted in six different colours, starting with red and ending with purple. Each row was divided by a black squiggly line, and each row sized differently. The rows had horizontal curves, each thickness varying. It was defiantly something to see.

The other walls were painter an off white colour but they didn't need colour to make the room look any better. Louis had band posters on the other walls, Harry knew some of them, the posters were paired with pictures Louis had taken or been in. There was a bed in the corner and another desk along he wall. Across the room was a bookshelf full of books and other things Louis had. The floor was was partly clear but the area near the closet was a cluster of clothes.

"That wall is beautiful, did you paint that?"

Louis blushed "I wish, but my mom did she grew up here actually and lived in this room and one day thought of this and did nothing but this or a full 24 hours"

Harry was stunned silent again and started it go closer to get a better look at the detail.

"It's amazing, I could never do anything like this"

"Yeah me either, unfortunately her talent didn't get passed down to me." Louis said with a laugh, then continued, "anyways let's take a look at the your room"

Harry wished the room he was in could be 'their room' but he didn't express this he just followed.

The other room didn't have a mural, but Harry didn't expect it to, he just hoped. The walls were painted bright green and a dark blue to even out the brightness of the room. There was a bed in the center of the wall with a nightstand to the left. On the right wall was a closet. On the other side of the room their was a desk with a lamp and a book on the desk, the book was being held open by the desk as if someone was holding the page. Louis noticed this and said "oops" before heading towards the book. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"It was my sister, when she needs an escape she comes over and will sit here for however long just blaring music and reading."

"I'll be taking her space..?"

"No, she usually comes during the day on week days, cuts class and comes here I'll just make sure she gets all her stuff and leaves before we get home, no worries"

Harry's face softened. "Alright" he smiled "I seriously love the place so count me in"

"Yayy!!" Louis said, mentally jumping with joy. "When can you move in?"

"Could we do it this week, like after work? I don't really have a contact of any kind at my place so we can get everything and go!"

"Brilliant! shall we go now?"

Harry smiled as an answer and headed to his car, Louis following behind. The got in their cars and were of to Harry's flat, which he liked to refer to it as shithole.

They drove up to the building, which looked alright, from the outside, got out and walked towards it. Harry stopped before walking in and grabbed Louis' shoulders. "Brace yourself, this place isn't nice."

~•~

The rest of the night was spent bringing Harry's things over to Louis' and it all went smoothly and they even got a lot of it done in one night. But once they decided to call it a night it was about 9:15 and they were both pretty hungry.

"I could order something in, Chinese or pizza?" Lou suggested

Harry flashed him a grin that said I have an idea and then he spoke "I could cook." He said it simply and matter-of-factly.

"wow okay one night in this place and I already got you making real food!"

"I was thinking tacos," he suggested as he walked towards the fridge to get supplies.

Louis laugh before he got to open the door, "there won't be anything in there you could use, unless you need juice, milk, or beer"

"Then I'm off to the market, where's the nearest one?"

"I'll drive, its the least I can do for my chef!"

So they were off to the store, where harry picked up everything he needed to make this best tacos he knew how to. They were simple tacos but never failed to impress. But as Harry picked out everything to make spaghetti Louis questions his cooking skills.

"I'm really no chef but I'm at least 95% sure there is no pasta in tacos.."

Harry just raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'no?', sarcastically, and continued to the check out. They stayed silent as they pay, silently fighting to see who could pay first, Harry won, Louis grunted in defeat and blushed at his gesture. They walked to the car and drove home to cook.

~•~

About half an hour later Harry walked out to find Louis, who was sitting in front of his laptop. Harry crept up behind him then saying "boo" to scare Louis. This of course didn't work how he planned and Louis only chuckled.

"Hey haz, how's dinner?"

"You're supposed to jump!" Harry whined before continuing "its ready though."

Louis then stood from his seat and followed Harry to the kitchen. Once they were there Louis looked at the counter to see cheesey spaghetti and hard taco shells.

"I thought we were having tacos? You know just putting out shells doesn't make it a taco.."

"Its not just a taco its a spaghetti taco! They're my favourite! You've never had one?!" Harry sounded shocked and looked at Louis who answered "no.."

"Wow Louis Tomlinson I am disappointed" Harry joked.

"Well sadly for me they don't sell these in the frozen dinner section. But seriously this can't be that good." Louis finished as he began to load up his taco shell.

"Don't forget to add cheese to the top" Harry informed him.

They took there plates to the living room then, Harry's holding four tacos while Louis only had two, and sat down in to watch so TV, they choose to watch xfactor, Louis choice but Harry agreed it was good. About seven minutes into the show it had already gone to commercial and Louis looked over to Harry's plate.

"Whoa Harry, slow down.. No ones gonna take it from you" Lou joked when she saw Harry had already finished two.

"Just hungry, haven't eaten much today" he responded with a full mouth, Louis almost didn't understand.

~•~

It was crazy how well they had fit into each others lives. Harry just moving in and to both of them felt like he'd always been there. It was weird to think that you could know someone for just two weeks and already feel like they'd been your best friend forever.

As Louis lied in bed that night he wondered how Harry felt about how well they got on. He hoped one day maybe he wouldn't be in his bed alone, maybe one day, soon, Harry would be laying with him. Radiating their heat off of one another. Harry could hold him, back to front, and they could tell each other stories about their childhood or just lay in silence taking in each others presence. He dreamed of how it'd be to kiss Harry and hug him and just be his and he enjoyed it, all he could hope was that Harry felt the same.

And he did. Harry thought all the same thoughts and wondered all the same things and he dreamed a quite similar dream of Louis smaller lips colliding with his plump lips, it was nice while it lasted but both of them woke up and felt like something was missing. They each made soft sounds at the loss and the realization that they didn't belong to each other.

Harry got up from his bed and made his was to the kitchen for a distraction. He opened a few cabinets before stumbling upon some cereal, a bowl, spoon, and finally the milk from the fridge.

Louis stayed in bed for awhile before getting up and going to the bathroom.


End file.
